Dehydrogenation of aliphatic compounds produces known compounds, the corresponding unsaturated analog. Those products can be employed in various processes. The most likely use of those products is in conversion processes to produce a variety petrochemicals or liquid fuels like poly gasoline, motor alkylate and methyl tertiary butyl ether. Dehydrogenation requirements of each of the members of the group C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkanes differ. Those differing requirements reflect the reaction pathways involved and the thermodynamic properties of the starting materials and of the products. For example, butane dehydrogenation conditions can also effect butane isomerization and cracking, as major side reactions, which decrease the selectivity of the specific reaction for the product. When catalyzed by a solid catalyst, those cracking side-reactions can result in coking and/or aging of the catalyst necessitating regeneration procedures.
Dehydrocyclization of aliphatic C.sub.6 + compounds produces known aromatic compounds. For example, benzene and toluene are the products of n-hexane and n-heptane dehydrocyclization reactions.
Catalytic reforming is a process in which hydrocarbon molecules are rearranged, or reformed in the presence of a catalyst. The molecular rearrangement results in an increase in the octane rating of the feedstock. Thus, during reforming low octane hydrocarbons in the gasoline boiling range are converted into high octane components by dehydrogenation of naphthenes and isomerization, dehydrocyclization and hydrocracking of paraffins.
By way of illustration, the significance of those reactions in reforming can be gleaned from a review of the following table from "Catalysis,"]Vol VI, P. H. Emmett (ed). Copyright 1985 by Litton Educational Publishing Company: